


Breather

by piattos



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, almost getting caught, cs season 3 spoilers, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piattos/pseuds/piattos
Summary: Roundabout has made probably the biggest slip-up in V.I.L.E. history, but Maelstrom has another plan for his bosom friend before that could be dealt with directly.
Relationships: Dr. Gunnar Maelstrom/Roundabout | Nigel Braithwaite
Kudos: 18





	Breather

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I was dared to write a fic about other characters for once? Yeah, me neither. But I did it anyway. Basically, I just want more Roundabout in panic mode because I'm low-key a sadist. Don't worry, nothing too wild happens, but that depends on your definition.
> 
> Takes place after s03e05, obviously.

Had Roundabout's mission simply failed, all would've been forgiven and a new plan would be devised as usual. However, because his crime had also been exposed to the entire world, a penalty awaited him once the police van being driven by the Cleaners came to a halt. Indeed, the vehicle did stop, but a bit earlier than expected, especially since they haven't even yet left London.

Roundabout couldn't exactly see when the taller one nodded to the other who then got up from his seat and out of the car, because the window towards it was quite tiny.

"What is going on?" he asked. He was taken by surprise when the door to the rear van was opened and Boris placed a brown sack on his head. Roundabout, still in cuffs, was being led out of the vehicle to who knows where. A firm grip on his collar was pushing him to keep walking forward for what seemed like minutes though with his vision obscured, he was beginning to lose track of time as a spot of panic threatened to take over. He composed himself for now, much to his relief.

Finally, they seemed to have stopped. The cleaner pushed him down, bringing him onto his knees, then the sack on his head was rudely pulled off. Once his vision started to clear again, he could make out the trees all over the place. At first, he thought he was taken to a secluded wood somewhere. The more he looked around, that turned out not to be the case because there were some benches all around the place, for some reason. And green pillars. He felt the ground beneath him, but instead of dirt, he was on a platform of sorts.

The place was beginning to become familiar. Too familiar.

As soon as he finally recognized just where he actually was, he exclaimed: "Am I in bloody Victoria Park?!"

" _Good job, Nigel. You catch on quick._ "

Roundabout was startled. It was Gunnar's voice coming from behind. He turned to face him and Maelstrom got down on one knee so the two were at eye level.

"Did you have a good journey?" asked Maelstrom in a mocking tone of concern.

"Gunnar, old chap" he said with a laugh. Roundabout was nervous but he wore a lopsided smile, trying to maintain a sense of fortitude. "What are you doing here? I seem to recall you were definitely not in the paddy wagon with us."

"I have my own private means of coming here."

"Heh, I see. So shouldn't we be in V.I.L.E. right now, deliberating what we should do after tonight's... blunder?"

Maelstrom's sinister grin faded into a frown. Roundabout flinched when it looked like Maelstrom's hand was coming for his face only for it to push back a tendril that was hanging on his forehead.

"Blunder is an understatement," answered Maelstrom. "There have been many a V.I.L.E. operative who had gotten themselves caught, one way or another, and they had to be decomissioned with extreme prejudice. Mostly."

"Oh. That's understandable," said Roundabout, overcoming with uncertainty at his words.

"However, an exposure of this magnitude might as well be the biggest risk to the academy has ever dealt with. And from a faculty member, no less. The world saw your face. The world knows your name."

Roundabout paled at the thought of what was coming to him, having broken the most important rule for a double agent. The prospect of being imprisoned for his crimes by the local authority didn't seem to be so bad once he compared what V.I.L.E. might possibly have in store for him. "So... what are you going to do to me then?" he asked.

"On that matter, we are still pondering. But as soon as word reached of what had happened, I immediately offered to accompany the Cleaners in a separate transportation so that I could deal with you personally after you have been extricated, under the condition that you would be brought back unscathed. Physically."

Roundabout gulped. He watched Maelstrom get up on his feet,

"Stand," said Maelstrom.

"P-Pardon?"

"I said stand, Nigel," he repeated firmly.

Roundabout had a hard time propping himself up because his hands were still cuffed in front of him, but he managed to do what was asked of him and stood. Maelstrom's hands were as cold as they were pale when they held and rub its fingers on his bound fists.

"This failure of yours disappoints me gravely. I've always been fond of you."

He smiled for a bit, one that was genuine. "And I, you."

"That being said..."

Roundabout raised an eyebrow, then his eyes widened when Maelstrom closed the distance between them with a kiss. Passionate and warm, quite rare coming from him, so he returned the gesture with gusto. When Maelstrom's hands began wandering to touch Roundabout, unbuttoning his already disheveled dress shirt, he leaned back to protest.

"Wait! Right here? Right now?"

"Is there a problem?"

"It's barely past midnight and we're on a bandstand in the middle of one of the most visited green places in London just as Bonfire Night has ended. Don't you think we're pushing it a little by being out here in the open?"

"Look who's talking. After that whole spectacle in Big Ben, you have nothing to lose at this point. Not in this particular moment."

"People will walk by and see us, Gunnar! They'll see you too!"

"Not if I get down like this." Maelstrom was on his knees again, but not on the same level as before.

"For pity's sake, be reasonable!" begged Roundabout.

"Soon, everything that we once had will disappear from your memory. Not because it will fade, but because it will be popped like a soap bubble, having ceased to exist."

"I don't quite understand your meaning. Gunnar, what are you...?" A cold burst of air hit between his loins, noticing that his trousers had been unzipped. "Are you mad?!"

"Merely a label, but I've heard worse."

Before Roundabout could protest some more, his words slurred into a high-pitched moan when the cold sensation turned into something warm and wet. He brought both fists to his mouth so he had something silence himself with.

"You've always liked this. Why so tense?"

"I am being serviced in a public place in a godforsaken nation where I am currently being disgraced by the media as we speak! Why do you think?!"

"It's exciting, is it not?"

"No!"

"Then why is it your body says otherwise?"

Roundabout had been ignoring the stiffness that had developed from Maelstrom's ministrations. "Oh, blimey..."

"As you wish."

"That is not what I _said_ \--Augh!"

Roundabout was too late to contain the scream that came out of his mouth. Though the night was cold, he felt very hot and sweat was running down on his head. The confounded sounds coming from the other man were soft, but so lewd with all the slurping and moaning. He shook his head to drown it out from his ears. He hated that it felt so good, he just wanted to shout. Then a wet popping sound was heard as Maelstrom lifted his head up to speak.

"See how your pride exacerbates your inhibitions. Stop this charade. No need for a stiff upper lip, it's just the two of us here."

"We're in a goddamn park! There are people passing by in the distance, you barmy git!"

"Has anyone ever told you how funny you are when you're angry?"

"You shut your gob!"

"So I shall."

That feeling in his loins was back again, eliciting another embarrassing sound. "Not like that, you bloody bastard!"

It was becoming difficult to keep his stance because his knees were getting weak. He wasn't able to hold the railings around the bandstand, so he opted to lean back against it instead.

Roundabout got to thinking and perhaps he should just let it happen. It wasn't that he felt horrible. Just the thought of being so exposed while in a compromising situation was a new concept. What had happened earlier was indeed a huge blow (AN: shhh) to his ego, and he was more worried about how it could ever recover instead of what consequence awaited once he returned to V.I.L.E., which he was also dreading on top of it all.

He closed his eyes then. If now was going to be the last moment of peace he would ever receive, the least he could do is savor it.

His eyes shot open when he heard a young woman's laugh coming from behind the left corner of his ear. The woman was with a man, gleefully prancing along the grass as she held his hand.

 _Who the hell goes on a date to the park at this hour,_ thought Roundabout.

Except, the more he deduced, the couple had just come from a Bonfire Night celebration and it looked like they were taking a breather from the excitement. Roundabout couldn't say the same for himself as Maelstrom had been bobbing and bobbing below his waist, stroking his manhood with his mouth.

"Gunnar," he stage whispered. "Gunnar! Someone's coming..."

He lifted his head. "Is it you?" asked Maelstrom before returning to what he was doing before.

Roundabout rolled his eyes. "I mean it!" he hissed. "There is a couple approaching behind us!"

"A pair of young lovebirds in the park?" he managed to utter as he rolled his tongue around the flesh. "I don't see the issue."

"Did you not get what I said? They are _coming towards us_!"

"I'd rather you come towards my face right now."

"If I have no time for your mind games, I certainly have no time for your wordplay!"

"Yet you have time for letting me play with your knob."

"You think you are clever but you're not!" Roundabout held the urge to scream those words at him.

"Alright, so you want me to just stop?"

Roundabout froze, mouth agape. He was literally so close but the possibility of being caught in a vulnerable position crept back into his thoughts a thousand fold His inhibitions had not left him completely after all. And yet, he also didn't want to be left so unsatisfied after all of that.

"Don't speak if you want me to continue." Roundabout was still thinking of an answer, but Maelstrom was impatient to let him mull it over any longer. "I'll take your silence as a 'yes.'"

"Wait!"

Maelstrom was back at it again, picking up the pace from then on. Roundabout was getting closer now. His backside was still propped against the rail, but he leaned his entire body forward, hoping to hide his tall frame from view. He wished he could crouch down completely, but Maelstrom had a firm grip on his hips. Still, because Maelstrom was rather thin compared to Roundabout, and hence the former weighed much lighter, he had to take Maelstrom with him once his body folded downward, reducing both men into a crumpled mess.

His prick was released during the struggle, but that one swift motion when Maelstrom attempted to put it back in his mouth was what finally sent him to the edge. So Roundabout came, screaming as he did while a muffled choke came from Maelstrom who did not expect any fluid to hit his throat. If anyone hadn't heard him before, someone certainly would've had heard him now. He wondered if it even mattered anymore. He already had nothing to lose, just like Maelstrom said earlier.

Speaking of whom, Roundabout watched him cough violently as he tilted his head back to breathe. Then a glare was shot at him once it stopped.

"What's with the look? You did what you wanted, didn't you?"

"It got in my mouth!"

"Wasn't that your intention?"

"I just wanted it on my face, you lug!"

"Oh, _now_ you're upset? You started this!" Maelstrom scoffed at him. "Dash it all! Just have the Cleaners take me back to V.I.L.E. and so you lot could do whatever it is you're going to do. I just want to pretend this never happened"

"Trust me, Nigel. You might not need to pretend anytime soon," he said darkly.

"Melodramatic is not a good look on you." quipped Roundabout.

He had only convinced Maelstrom to zip up his trousers but refused to make him look any more presentable. His hair was more unkempt than ever and a few of his buttons were loose. They passed the couple that agitated Roundabout earlier who now laid on the grass, having obviously passed out.

 _The bastards are blind drunk. How lovely_ , he thought sarcastically.

It was a stroke of luck on his part, at least. Hopefully, they and nobody else had heard of the commotion.

Once they arrived at the van, the two decided to part ways then and there.

"Cheerio... I think..." Roundabout would wave at him, if he could.

"Hmph. The feeling is mutual. I think." Maelstrom turned on his heel and steadily walked away.

Roundabout stood there for awhile, taking in the silence of after midnight even if he could still hear chirping crickets, a distant crowd, and the soft gust of the chilly wind of London. He was alone again... until a loud horn snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Braithwaite, we drive now," droned Vlad.

For some reason, he couldn't help but be mortified by having his real name uttered so casually. Would he still be known as Roundabout after everything that had happened? He hadn't a clue.

"Oh bollocks..."


End file.
